Pulling the Plug
by stygianxiron
Summary: A request for Koroline banter in a shop. One-shot.


Caroline stood admiring her reflection in the mirror of the local clothing boutique. With everything going on, a shopping therapy session was exactly what the young vampire needed. She studied herself, deciding whether or not the pale, pink summer dress she had tried on was appropriate for her. Just then, one of the store attendants poked her head into the fitting room area. "Miss? I'm afraid you'll have to leave. We have a shopper who wishes to browse by himself."

Immediately, that didn't seem right. With the dress still on her frame, she made her way out of the fitting room area, brows stitched with concern as cerulean orbs scanned the boutique until they fell on the tall figure that was conversing with the manager of the store. He himself with a mysterious and eerie poise, like at any moment he'd snap and completely go mad. Having met him before briefly, Caroline knew how to start this conversation_. "Really? I thought all you Originals left."_ She huffed, placing her hands firmly on her waist as she eyed Kol Mikaelson with uncertainty.

"Miss," the manager chimed in. "We asked everyone to leave," it was clear by her tone that the woman had been compelled. Something about how empty and robotic she sounded. **"This one's alright,"** Kol raised a hand of reassurance. "A new friend of mine." His dark eyes wandered over to the blonde momentarily before his attention went back to the manager. **"How's about you and the ladies round me up a few things to try on. The best you've got. I'm sure... Caroline? is it?"** he looked back her. **"Will keep me entertained."**

As the worker turned to do as she was told, Caroline let out an annoyed laugh under her breath_. "Wow, you guys really don't fall too far from the family tree, do you?"_ She raised a brow, shaking her head in displeasure. **"Does my lifestyle bother you?"** he asked, stepping forward, hands in the pockets of his slacks. He sounded more curious than anything, like just the consideration of the idea was far too ludicrous for him**. "You mean to tell me you've never..."** his eyes widened and brows raised to emphasize the suggestion of compulsion without having to outright say it.

_"Well... yes,"_ she bit her bottom lip, feeling slightly embarrassed. **"Then we shouldn't be too quick to judge,"** his attention turned towards the approaching saleswoman who carried a pile of clothes towards the pair of vampires. "Ah! Splendid! I'll go try these on then. Be a doll, blondie," he motioned towards the fitting room area by moving his neck. "Be my judge, yes? You seem to have exquisite taste."

Well, that was true. Besides, Caroline figured the best thing to secure her own life was to play nice. At least while he seemed to be doing the same. Relaxing her arms to her sides, she followed him until he secured himself a changing room. She waited just outside, looking down at her bare feet then to the floor of her previous changing cubicle where her shoes and clothes resided. She'd been so comfortable in the dress she was originally trying on that she had forgotten it wasn't technically hers, yet. _"You know, you're really slow. Does it come with being, I dunno... like a million years old?"_ She leaned herself against the wall behind her. In that moment, Kol stepped out adorned in a pair of dark jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. He smoothed out the wrinkles at the end of the shirt, looking down at himself, impressed.

**"Funny. You know, not much has changed in men clothing has it? Especially the part where I look smashing."** He looked for a confirmation from the blonde.

_"I guess,"_ Caroline sighed, trying to avoid getting herself too invested. The truth was, he was right on both statements. The last thing she needed though, was to be distracted by some killer and potentially mad, eye candy.

**"Such a lack of enthusiasm, darl'n. And here I thought I was being charming. I bet,"** he stopped one of the passing saleswoman and read her name tag**. "Claire here, thinks I look good." **The woman nodded, then expressed a childish giggle. Kol winked, allowing the woman to continue her job.

_"Well, since you have Claire then there's no point of me helping you,"_ she pushed her back off the wall, then walked past him, forcefully pushing her shoulder against his to stop at the standing mirror in front of him_. "I was busy before you got here, you know." _

**"Looking at yourself?"** he questioned with a chuckle, deciding to take her display of force as a friendly gesture. He took a step beside her, admiring his own reflection**. "You know... vanity isn't becoming of a woman." **

_"Then you should probably tone it down,"_ she replied while pushing the locks of her blonde hair away from her shoulder to examine the neck line of the dress. As almost every other piece of clothing Caroline ever wore; it looked great on her.

**"Neither is a snide personality,"** he retorted, allowing his eyes to wander to Caroline's reflection. A look of both admiration and excitement hinted in them**. "Lucky for you, I happen to find such traits attractive." **

_"Okay,"_ she exclaimed in a slight higher pitch than her normal tone, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _"I'm pulling the plug on this."_ She turned and hurried into her dressing room, adamant on keeping her gaze on the ground rather than anything or anyone else. When she was inside, she let out a sigh and gathered herself again. It was best if she just left now. With that decided, she changed back into her clothes. Then, with dress in hand, she exited the fitting room area. She looked around nervously, but Kol was gone. She hesitantly made her way to the cashier, handing her the dress. _"I'll just take this,"_ she affirmed. Following the act with searching her purse for her wallet.

"No need," the cashier stated as she bagged the article of clothing. "That man paid for it before he left."

So much for pulling the plug.


End file.
